A visceral fat mass is conventionally measured using an abdomen tomographic image obtained by an X-ray CT (Computed Tomography). Thus, a problem in that the visceral fat mass can only be measured in medical institutions with an X-ray CT facility arises. An abdomen tomographic image similar to that of the X-ray CT can be photographed with MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging), but a large facility is still necessary.
In order to solve such a problem, a device for measuring the visceral fat mass without requiring a large facility is proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-369806 (Patent Document 1) discloses a first device described below. The first device includes: a first electrode group including one or more electrodes, which position of arrangement on an abdominal surface of a human body is determined with a position of umbilicus of the human body as a reference; a second electrode group including one or more electrodes arranged on a back surface of the human body; a third electrode including two or more electrodes arranged at a position of substantially the middle of the first electrode group and the second electrode group on the surface of the human body; and a controller for flowing current between one electrode selected from the first electrode group and one electrode selected from the second electrode group, measuring the voltage generated between the two electrodes of the third electrode, and calculating the fat mass of the abdomen of the human body based on the measured voltage value.
Furthermore, Patent Document 1 discloses a second device described below. The second device includes: a first electrode group including one or more electrodes, which position of arrangement on the abdominal surface of the body to be measured is determined with the position of umbilicus of the body to be measured as a reference; a second electrode group including three or more electrodes arranged on the back surface of the body to be measured; measurement means for flowing current between two electrodes selected from the second electrode group, and measuring the voltage generated between one electrode selected from the first electrode group and one electrode selected from the second electrode group; and calculating means for calculating the fat mass of the abdomen of the body to be measured based on the voltage value.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-369806